Stigmate d'un jour d'été
by pilgrim67
Summary: Mon ange est là, enfin. Comme un ange indécis, il apparaît et disparait de ma vie, je ne peux rien faire, sauf l'attendre. Prier, moi qui ne prie jamais. Me taire." HPDM OS


_**Stigmate d'un jour d'été**_

_**Un petit OS en forme de moment d'amour, dédié à mon ange.**_

Mon ange est là, enfin.

Comme un ange indécis, il apparaît et disparait de ma vie, je ne peux rien faire, sauf l'attendre. Prier, moi qui ne prie jamais. Me taire.

Lui appartenir, un peu, puis le laisser repartir.

Nous nous regardons, immobiles dans cette chambre.

Il serait facile de fermer les yeux et se coucher sur le lit. Faire tous les gestes, se laisser prendre par l'envie, encore.

Il est plus difficile de rester face à face et se regarder. Je veux qu'il se noie dans mes yeux verts, dans l'écume de mon amour, de mon chagrin, dont je ne lui parlerai pas. Je veux encore rester là, juste le regarder, suivre la courbe de ses sourcils, être encore étonné par ses yeux gris, être ému par sa bouche entrouverte, deviner son odeur. Son sourire un peu timide est pure poésie, l'expression de son regard fait battre mon cœur.

Mon ange est là.

Je ne sais rien dire car rien ne vient, à part des mots d'amour. Le silence est notre secret, la tombe de notre passion. L'instant se prolonge, peu à peu son sourire s'efface, je crois qu'il commence à comprendre. Je crois qu'il devine la lourdeur, la profondeur.

Pourquoi je tremble devant lui, pourquoi je ne bouge pas.

Je crois qu'il a peur, lui aussi.

Il est là, apparition inespérée, je veux encore le contempler. Le désirer, avant de le toucher. Il penche un peu la tête, mal à l'aise, mon cœur se serre. Les rayons du soleil frôlent sa nuque, créant comme une aura autour de lui.

Dans ce décor de chambre d'hôtel, il devient le personnage central de ma vie, sa beauté fane le bouquet de roses blanches, son éclat éteint la patine des meubles d'époque.

Je veux le voir encore, ne pas fermer les rideaux, ne pas fermer les yeux. Redécouvrir chaque ombre sur son visage, chaque contour de son corps, pour le garder avec moi quand il sera reparti.

Mon ange est là.

Il fait un pas vers moi, puis un autre, et s'arrête juste devant moi. Nous ne sourions plus, ne respirons presque plus, l'émotion est intense, elle vibre dans l'atmosphère, entre nous, autour de nous. Je veux que le temps s'arrête, je veux le voir, encore, avant de le toucher.

Il fait un pas, le dernier, et vient se blottir dans mes bras. La tendresse et le chagrin explosent dans ma poitrine, son corps est tellement frêle, fragile.

Je touche l'ange mais j'ai peur qu'il s'envole.

J'ai peur de le blesser, comme ces papillons qu'il ne faut pas effleurer. Je suis presque surpris de le sentir respirer contre moi, les anges ne respirent pas d'habitude. Il m'enlace doucement, passant ses mains autour de mon cou, en demande muette. Il est doux et chaud comme un souffle, une plume, un émoi d'enfance. Je referme mes bras autour de sa taille, il soupire.

L'émotion est indicible.

Il est contre moi, je pourrais crier de bonheur. Mourir de bonheur.

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, je me penche vers lui, glissant ma tête dans son épaule. Je retrouve sa douceur, sa chaleur, son odeur. Celle qui m'a manqué pendant tous ces jours. Celle qui me serre les entrailles. Cette odeur qui n'appartient qu'à lui, savon et pureté. Une odeur d'enfance, de jour d'été.

Mon nez dans ses mèches devient mon cœur, ma vie. Plus rien n'existe que cette saveur dont je m'enivre, jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Je ne veux pas bouger. Si je bouge le temps passera, il partira. Je veux rester dans ses bras, comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère, sur un quai de gare. Le train partira sans moi, j'ai trop besoin de lui.

Les paillettes métalliques de ses yeux sont un peu floues, étonnées. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, douce sensation, je goûte à sa chair tendre, timide. Mes lèvres deviennent amour, tendresse, attraction. Je ne veux que l'effleurer, pour ne pas basculer trop vite, mais sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne, un flot de désir me submerge. Je brûle littéralement, je ne suis qu'incandescence dans ses bras, alors que je voulais l'éternité.

Juste être dans ses bras, éternellement, dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Trouver la formule pour arrêter le temps, arrêter sa fuite. J'effleure sa peau sous ses vêtements, il gémit.

Sa peau consume mes doigts, me donnant des regrets. Je déteste mon corps qui prend le pas sur mon esprit, mon ventre qui chaloupe, je déteste l'idée de faire l'amour sur ce lit, comme n'importe quel couple.

Je voudrais aimer mon ange comme personne ne l'a jamais aimé, ne l'aimera jamais. Inventer d'autres gestes, trouver d'autres clés.

Je lèche furtivement son cou, il se tend dans mes bras, réprimant une plainte. Je m'attarde derrière son oreille, il frissonne.

Je veux t'aimer doucement, mon amour, lentement, pendant des heures. Les heures qu'on n'aura jamais.

Je veux t'aimer comme on prie, comme on supplie. Je veux t'aimer avec mon cœur et mon âme.

Il oscille doucement entre mes bras, gémissant dans mon cou, et je le serre encore plus fort, comme pour l'étouffer, me fondre en lui à jamais. Etre absorbé par sa présence, son aura d'ange. Voler un peu moi aussi, parfois. Il comprend et accepte. De ne pas bouger, pas se caresser, juste vivre, l'un contre l'autre, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Une première fois.

Battements de cœur. Soupirs. Tensions dans nos muscles, nos membres, regards graves. Juste lui et moi, l'un à l'autre, et ma poitrine gonflée de trop d'amour.

Au bout d'une éternité d'immobilité nous ne faisons plus qu'un je ne sais plus où sont ses bras, ses jambes, les miens. Je ne sais plus à qui est ce cœur qui bat, entre nous. Je suis tout pour lui, son passé, son présent, il est mon éternité, mon ange indécis, à jamais.

Mais ses jambes fléchissent et je sais que j'ai trop attendu, trop longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est venu chercher dans cette chambre mais sûrement pas ça.

Je le prends alors par la main et je l'allonge, sur le lit, pour qu'il se repose. Mon ange est fatigué, je dois le réconforter. Je m'étends à ses côtés, souriant enfin, effleurant sa peau de mes doigts, enlevant ces inutiles morceaux de tissus entre nous. Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas tandis que je nous libère de nos vêtements, il referme ses mains sur les draps, un peu crispé.

Ma bouche s'ancre à sa bouche, avec ardeur cette fois.

Tu veux danser mon amour, nous danserons ensemble, toutes les danses que tu veux. Les subtiles, les tendres, les cruelles. Mais d'abord je veux te voir, te toucher, te redécouvrir. Je ne reconnais pas ton corps, j'ai oublié tes soupirs. J'ai trop rêvé ce moment, ma mémoire est saturée. Je veux réapprendre les gestes avec toi, ceux que tu aimes, et en inventer d'autres, que tu aimeras.

J'aime tes gémissements quand mes mains s'égarent, j'aime cette ombre au creux de ton corps, attends, je veux la goûter. Encore et encore. Tes reins se cambrent, ta peau supplie, tu trembles de désir, attends, je veux te frôler encore.

Le manque est là, la soif intime, je ne veux pas le combler. Pas maintenant. L'attente est amour aussi, je veux encore te caresser, avec mes bras, mes jambes, le creux de mon coude, mon nez, ma bouche, ma langue. Centimètre par centimètre je veux t'effleurer, te câliner, te cajoler, te titiller.

Voir se dresser ta chair, compter les frissons. Percevoir tous tes endroits sensibles, les infimes changements du grain de ta peau, ce qui te hérisse et ce qui fait du bien. Bannir les tabous.

Enfin, quand je ne verrai plus qu'un rideau noir au fond de ton œil, une supplique charnelle dans tes mains tendues, je m'immiscerai en toi, très lentement, et je te dirai tous les mots. Les pires, les plus crus, les plus forts. Je les murmurerai à ton oreille, tu ne les comprendras pas, ce sera mon évangile sur ton corps.

Puis je te damnerai mon ange, je te damnerai.

Après les minutes de douceur, de tendresse, de douceur infinie contre ton ventre, au moment où la vague enfle et menace de te submerger, je ne bougerai plus. Tu gémiras, tu pleureras peut être, je resterai en toi, ancré à ton corps, immobile comme un remords.

Tu me maudiras, tu me détesteras pour le plaisir que je ne veux pas te donner.

Quand tu auras mal à force de caresses légères, inachevées, que tu te contracteras pour me sentir un peu plus, j'accélérerai sans prévenir, posant mes mains, ma bouche partout sur toi, t'emplissant, te submergeant comme un ras de marée, et tu crieras mon ange, tu crieras.

Tu te débattras faiblement pour échapper à ce plaisir violent, ultime qui explosera dans ta tête, ton ventre, douloureux à force d'intensité. Ce plaisir que tu ne connaissais pas.

Je te volerai cette jouissance et nous volerons ensemble, mon amour, mon ange.

Nous volerons ensemble.

oOooOooOo

Je ne sais plus exactement ce que je lui ai vraiment dit, ou ce que j'ai simplement pensé.

Nous nous sommes aimés tendrement, en dépit des heures, de la morale, du temps qui passe, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, les muscles douloureux, sur le lit dévasté.

Nous n'avons pas parlé.

Ensuite je me suis levé sans bruit et j'ai fait couler un bain dans la sublime salle de bain ancienne. Il me regardait, muet, abandonné sur un oreiller. Le regard grave des enfants sages. J'ai tendu la main vers lui, et après une hésitation il m'a rejoint, les jambes incertaines, et nous sommes entrés dans l'immense baignoire mousseuse, pour un rite de pardon. De purification. La rédemption de l'ange que j'avais souillé de mon amour interdit.

Il s'est installé contre moi dans l'eau chaude et crémeuse, appuyant sa tête en arrière contre mon omoplate, et nous regardions dans la même direction, un petit carré de ciel bleu qui virait au mauve. J'ai respiré ses cheveux, léché son cou.

Puis j'ai nettoyé délicatement son corps alangui, petit à petit, effaçant les marques de plaisir sur chaque endroit aimé, caressé, défloré. La fragilité de son corps m'a incroyablement ému, me coupant le souffle parfois.

Il s'est laissé faire en enfant confiant, et à sa sortie de l'eau je l'ai essuyé avec la grande serviette moelleuse, séchant les traces humides sur ses membres fins.

- Pourquoi ? a-t-il murmuré enfin, au moment de rhabiller.

- Pour ne pas que tu m'oublies… ai-je répondu, en baissant les yeux devant son œil trop clair.

Il a baissé les yeux aussi, acquiesçant sans un mot. Les morceaux de tissu ont repris leur place sur sa peau, la place imposée par la société, et je lui ai appelé un taxi.

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras longuement, une dernière fois, presque surpris que son corps n'ait pas changé, après. Je me sentais tellement différent moi, tellement lourd aux endroits qu'il avait touchés que je pensais ne plus être le même. Mais s'il n'y avait plus d'empreintes de mon passage sur lui, il y avait cette ombre, dans son œil, qui ne disparaitrait pas de sitôt.

Le stigmate d'un jour d'été, entre mes bras.

FIN

_**Ce texte est extrait d'un chapitre du « mot de passe », paru sur fictionpress, écrit avec Nicolina, que j'avais envie de vous faire découvrir…**_

_**Merci à toi, Nicolina, pour cette belle aventure que fut « le mot de passe ».**_


End file.
